Our Little Sweet Secret
by KindestHuntress
Summary: O relacionamento da LuSh Crew sempre despertou suspeitas dos membros de outras equipes, mas eles nunca puderam ter certeza. Um pequeno e doce segredo que todos desconfiavam, mas que não podiam provar. Oneshot, AngAubs.


**N/A**: Heeey! Voltei com Dance Central! Saudades? Hahaha, eu sei que sentiram minha falta, haha, no .-. Hm... Ah, não sou dona de DC, só jogo por esporte :) Essa já estava pronta, estava perfeita, mas eu a perdi em um acidente com meu computador. Tive que reescrever toda :v

E, ah, não cheguei a revisar muito, então se ficou meio tosco, em algumas semanas eu reviso. Será dedicada a quem comentar (positivamente!) e quem adicioná-la aos favoritos, se estiver boa. Então, é isso. Boa leitura!

**X.x.x.x.x - Secret**

Em um belo domingo, no iate de Miss Aubrey, as Equipes Lu$h e Riptide aproveitavam o sol de fim de tarde deitados em espreguiçadeiras estrategicamente colocadas no convés. Miss Aubrey digitava no celular e tentava reprimir o sorriso que fazia a amiga, Emilia, encará-la desconfiada.

- Aubs. - Chamou a morena, pela quinta vez, já um pouco aborrecida - Estou falando com você.

A ruiva sorriu uma última vez, abaixando as mãos com o celular. Verificou distraidamente o estado de seu biquíni listrado, e respondeu sem olhar para Emilia.

- Estava ocupada. - Emilia revirou os olhos, deitando na espreguiçadeira - O que quer?

Finalmente se virou para ela, abaixando os enormes óculos escuros. Emilia abriu um sorriso malicioso, olhando para o céu. Pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, jogando os cabelos chocolate nos ombros.

- Se estivesse prestando atenção no que eu falava, ao invés de sorrir bobamente para esse seu celular cheio de purpurina, você saberia. - Aubrey franziu os lábios, ligeiramente irritada - Aliás, com quem está falando?

A ruiva riu, sarcástica, e voltou a pegar o celular.

- Não é da sua conta, Emilia. Depois de tantas vezes, ainda não aprendeu? - E recomeçou a digitar, colocando novamente os óculos.

A integrante da equipe Riptide torceu a boca, voltando a olhar, calada, para os rapazes do outro lado do convés.

Bodie e Angel riam da brincadeira infantil. Jogavam toalhas dobradas um no outro. Quando Angel parou por instante, para ver algo no celular, Bodie acertou uma toalha branca em suas mãos, fazendo o celular voar perto das garotas. O Porto-riquenho olhou friamente para o amigo, ultrajado, e levantou para pegar o celular, enquanto Bodie ria abertamente.

- Hola, chicas... - Cumprimentou Angel, sorrindo charmoso para as duas, depois de responder o que que tivesse recebido antes Bodie atirar seu celular longe - ¿Qué pasa?

Segurava o celular em uma mão e o visor na cabeça, em outra. Vestia uma bermuda cinza e estava sem camisa. Emilia riu, sentando de pernas cruzadas, animada. Aubrey olhou para ele por cima dos óculos, parecendo decididamente cética quanto à probabilidade de Angel conseguir entretê-la mais que seu celular.

- Sua parceira anda sorridente e não quer falar o por quê... - Contou, observando a reação de Aubrey.

A ruiva virou o rosto, ignorando a amiga, mas logo depois um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios ao ler a mensagem que acabara de chegar.

- Vê, Ang? - Continuou Emilia, chamando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado - Você devia tomar providências...

A morena foi interrompida pela voz de Bodie, meio exasperado. Ele vinha correndo de dentro do outro lado do convés, e chamou-os para entrar na pequena piscina que já brilhava com as luzes no fundo. À essa altura já estava escuro.

- Vamos! - Concordou Emilia, empolgada. Se colocou em pé no mesmo instante e avançou para cima de Aubrey, que a encarou como se fosse maluca, desviando graciosamente das mãos da amiga.

- Vão vocês. Preciso ver uma coisa na cabine do capitão. Talvez demore. - Ela se levantou, arrumando a canga azul escura. Começou a andar, mas parou e se virou, encarando Bodie muito séria - E não coma dentro da piscina, Bodie. Da última vez deu trabalho para limparem.

O loiro riu desconcertado, passando a mão nos cabelos. Aubrey retomou a caminhada, digitando novamente no celular. Emilia e Angel riam de Bodie e passaram a empurrá-lo em direção à piscina.

- O último a chegar leva bronca da Aubrey! - Riu Emilia, tirando a canga branca ao correr para pular na água.

Bodie tirou a regata ao mesmo tempo que Angel começou a tirar o visor, mas seu celular vibrou e ele se distraiu. Bodie pulou na piscina, jogando água em Angel, que fez uma careta, lendo a mensagem.

- Aubrey precisa do papai aqui... - Brincou ele, mas franziu a testa, preocupado.

A equipe Riptide arqueou as sobrancelhas, e assistiu o latino seguir para a cabine.

- O que será que aconteceu? - Perguntou Bodie para si mesmo, mas Emilia riu, tranquilizando o parceiro.

- O que Aubrey precisa e que nosso amigo Angel sabe fazer de melhor? - Brincou ela, rindo da própria piada.

Bodie fez uma careta.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Em. Ambos sabemos que Aubrey não daria uma chance para ele...

E jogou água em Emilia, fazendo-a quase se afogar, ainda rindo. A morena exclamou e assim ambos começaram uma batalha de água, esquecendo dos amigos dentro da cabine.

X.x.x

Aubrey estava no banheiro, olhando-se no espelho. Sem óculos e o celular estava na pia, mostrando a tela acesa da última mensagem recebida.

- Vamos... Está demorando... - Resmungou, pegando um lenço preto dentro de uma gaveta qualquer. Puxou todo o cabelo ruivo para trás, menos sua franja, e fez uma espécie de faixa para conter os cachos sob controle.

Batidas discretas foram dadas na porta, botando um sorriso largo nos lábios rosados da mulher. Ela se adiantou para abrir a porta branca, um tantinho agitada. O parceiro de equipe entrou, parecendo admirado com o tamanho do lavatório.

- Nunca tinha entrado aqui... Parece menor por fora... - Comentou, olhando para as paredes beges.

Miss Aubrey revirou os olhos, pegando na mão dele para puxá-lo até que estivesse mais no centro. Angel olhou para os detalhes dourados da decoração da pia, até que viu o próprio reflexo no espelho. Apontou para ele e falou:

- Olhe, Aubs... - A ruiva obedeceu, impaciente. Angel riu.

- O que tem de mais? - Ela olhou para ele pelo espelho, pondo as mãos no quadril - Eu já sabia que era linda, obrigada.

O latino riu de novo, a abraçando-a por trás. Colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, respirando o perfume doce. Deu um passo para frente, até que a ruiva estivesse quase prensada contra a pia. O canto da boca de Aubrey se levantou em um sorriso.

- O que disse para eles? - Perguntou ela, mais séria, se virando novamente para ficar de frente para o latino.

- Eles quem? Bodie e Emilia? - Ela assentiu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele - Disse que você precisava de mim, só. O que não deixa de ser verdade.

Ela revirou os olhos, bufando. Angel deixou uma trilha de pequenos beijos no braço de Aubrey, parando apenas para beijá-la na boca animadamente.

- Você... Não... Devia... Arriscar... - Falou Aubrey entre beijos, puxando levemente os cabelos rebeldes do moreno.

- Arriscar o quê? - Perguntou ele, distraído, pondo as mãos na cintura fina dela.

Angel a levantou e a colocou sobre a bancada da pia, ainda beijando seus lábios. Aubrey gemeu na boca dele quando o mármore frio entrou em contato com suas coxas.

- Arriscar nosso segredo, Angel. - Respondeu ela quando pararam para respirar. Suas mãos brancas desceram dos cabelos dele e passaram a arranhar o peito definido dele, mas Angel as segurou, olhando imensamente seus olhos verdes.

- Por que insiste tanto nisso? Nesse segredo?

Aubrey soltou suas mãos das dele e suspirou. Angel manteve a expressão impaciente, cruzando os braços rente ao peito.

- Já tivemos essa discussão, Angel. Não estrague minha noite.

O porto-riquenho se aproximou dela, apoiando as mãos na bancada. Aubrey o encarou, sem se mover. Seus rostos estavam próximos, e foi com essa intenção que ele replicou, fazendo-a sentir seu inebriante hálito de menta.

- Não, não tivemos, Aubrey. Você só disse para mantermos isso entre nós. Não acha que preciso de uma explicação antes de continuarmos com o sexo casual?

Angel balançou a cabeça, irritado. A ruiva se remexeu incomodada, desconfortável.

- Isso não vai dar certo se você continuar sem me contar as coisas. - Olhou-a nos olhos novamente, antes de fazer menção de se afastar.

Aubrey pareceu nervosa quando viu que ele realmente estava indo embora.

- Angel, não vá. - Ele parou, sem se virar. Aubrey fitou o chão sem saber o que fazer, abraçando-se com um só braço - Por favor.

O moreno sorriu, mas não deixou que ela visse.

- Por que eu deveria ficar? - Perguntou, cerrando os punhos.

Queria ouvir que Aubrey precisava de mais do que alguns amassos escondidos. Queria que ela dissesse que precisava dele, e somente ele. Era uma esperança vã, mas não custava tentar.

- Porque, oras, você é meu parceiro! - Angel bufou, saindo do recinto, mas Aubrey gritou outra vez e ele, mais impaciente, esperou para ouvir o que ela falaria - Você, mesmo nas poucas vezes até agora que ficamos juntos, descobriu uma outra Aubrey. Uma completamente diferente da que dança, da que é rica... - Ela parecia repentinamente perdida, à beira de lágrimas - Eu só não quero perder alguém que me faz sentir tão bem, tão mais amada... Mesmo que tivesse começado só com desejo.

Ela cobriu o rosto, soluçando sem lágrimas ainda.

- Agora eu vejo. Preciso de você na minha vida porque você... Você é o meu melhor.

Angel arregalou os olhos e virou, encontrando uma Aubrey de olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando para ele. O moreno se aproximou de novo, e passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos dela.

- Você também é o meu melhor, Aubrey. Depois que começamos com esse... Segredo... Nunca mais saí com ninguém. E talvez eu esteja sendo apressado, mas... Acho que gosto de você. Muito mais do que pretendia. Muito mais do que julgaria ser possível. Eu acho que te...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar, Aubrey agarrou seus braços e o puxou para mais perto, exibindo um sorriso muito mais largo do que o costume. Estava completamente radiante. Rodeou Angel com suas pernas, beijando todo o rosto moreno dele.

- Aubrey! - O latino se surpreendeu, rindo, e retribuiu os carinhos.

A ruiva logo se empolgou e logo suas mãos beiravam o zíper da bermuda cinza. Começou a beijar o pescoço dele, ao mesmo tempo que Angel segurava as coxas dela e a trazia para mais perto.

- Eu te amo. Mas esse será o nosso segredo. - Disse Aubrey sem fôlego.

- Nosso pequeno e doce segredo, Aubs. - Completou Angel, na orelha dela.


End file.
